


between stations

by hyunsikness



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsikness/pseuds/hyunsikness
Summary: "I already miss you.""Don't you dare miss me when I'm right in front of you, Lee Donghun."--------Time flies when you spend it with the person you love, and even more when you can count your time together with the fingers of one hand.





	between stations

The taste of Donghun's lips that day seemed different, or at least that's what Junhee thought the first time he pressed their lips together. Maybe it was because he hadn't had the chance to kiss him in months, maybe he had changed his lip balsam. Maybe it was that he just didn't remember how they tasted. He held the oldest's hand tightly and felt how he intertwined his fingers with his own. He looked at him in the eyes and the infectious smile welcomed him, as always. He sure hadn't changed, not even a little bit. Of couse he hadn't, it had only been some months since he last saw him, but for Junhee it felt like an eternity.

"I missed you." The oldest said, giving him another quick kiss. And another, and another, as if he was trying to make up for all the kisses he hadn't been able to give him for months.

"I missed you too." He said, caressing his cheek with one of his hands, and looking at every little detail on his face, the fast 'tick tock' of the clock torturing him every minute. He felt the pressure on his chest. "How have you been?"

"As if you didn't know." Donghun smiled widely, his sad eyes turning into waning moons. "We talk every day."

"I know, but I like listening to you talk when you're actually here."

They started walking, and Donghun offered to carry Junhee's bag for him, but making sure at least one of his hands was free, so that he could hold his hand tightly. He noticed the cold in the younger's hand, so he put their interlaced hands inside his pocket.

"It's been tough." Junhee said, his breath condensing into a small mist cloud. "These last few months. But I think I'm okay."

"You always say the same."

"Nothing really changes. It's as stressing as always. A lot of work to do, a lot to study."

"But you hate routine."

"I do, but I have no choice." He looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"It's not your fault, nor mine. It's... Just life, I guess."

"I just wish you didn't have to leave as soon as you arrive."

"Me too."

When they arrived at the oldest's apartment, Donghun left the bag on the floor. Junhee kissed him softly, his lips trembling a bit, because just a night with him every once in a while surely wasn't enough. Donghun looked at him.

"You wanna go see the stars?"

"We never do that."

"Exactly."

Junhee smiled softly and bit his lip, trying to hold back the nervousness that was consuming him. He knew him better than himself.

The stars that night were as bright as you could expect, but Donghun spent more time looking at the boy beside him, his eyes sadder than ever. He slowly hugged his boyfriend from behind and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it amazing that we can see them shining so brightly even if they're so far away from us?" Junhee said, his voice was soft and thin.

"It is." Donghun said, looking at him.

"We're just like them." He intertwined their fingers, leaning on his shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Junhee didn't say a word. Donghun tightened the hug and left a kiss on Junhee's shoulder, over his clothes, and then another one, on his bare neck.

"I already miss you."

"Don't you dare miss me when I'm right in front of you, Lee Donghun."

Having said that, the younger one leaned on him and kissed him passionately. Even if he missed him too, and he knew why. Their bodies were together, but their minds were already getting ready for the departure. They wanted to say so much, to do so much, but they didn't have enough time.

The oldest immediately returned the kiss, placing his hands on Junhee's face, and the stars suddenly became secondary.

***

_7 AM._

Donghun heard the alarm on Junhee's phone, a childish tone he probably hadn't changed in years. He could only see him a few days each year, but he sure didn't change, not even a bit, he was still the same Junhee he met years ago. Donghun caressed his naked shoulder, making the younger boy turn his back on him.

"I don't want to go back."

Donghun gently kissed him in the space between his shoulder blades.

"But you have to."

"But I have to."

Junhee sighed and sat up. He looked at Donghun while fixing his hair. He had a smile on his face, but the younger knew him well enough to know he was forcing it. The sad-eyed boy placed his hand over his cheek softly, and Junhee leaned on in and closed his eyes.

"Donghun."

"Yes?"

"If you ever want to end this..."

Donghun didn't even let him finish.

"I don't want to."

***

The voice of a robotic woman welcomed him as soon as they arrived to the train station.  Donghun squeezed Junhee's hand softly and the younger one looked at him. He checked the time on the big screen above their heads, as he always did, and hugged the younger tightly.

"I'll see if I can come at the end of the year."

"Okay." He said, fixing the boy's hair.

"I'll try to stay for a week."

Donghun smiled widely.

"I'll try." He repeated and the oldest nodded.

"I get it."

The vehicle stopped in front of them and the doors opened immediately, letting a great amount of people out, each one leaving in a different direction. Junhee looked at Donghun as they both walked towards it.  Donghun handed the bag to the younger boy and kissed him one last time. He made sure he was behind the line and looked at Junhee.

"I love you." He said, but the doors had already been closed.

"What?" Junhee mouthed behind the door window.

"I love you." He repeated, louder, trying to get closer.

Junhee was looking at him in confusion, and the vehicle started moving. Donghun started walking as well so that he wouldn't lose sight of him. The machine began to move faster, so Donghun started running.

"I love you!" He screamed. "I love you!" He repeated, at the top of his lungs, hoping Junhee would hear it.

But he disappeared in the distance, leaving Donghun alone and cold again.


End file.
